


I Like Your Laugh

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [38]
Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, 90s, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, Need More Stories For This Pair, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairing, Secret Relationship, Snort Laughing, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I like your laugh.”





	I Like Your Laugh

**38\. “I like your laugh.”**

* * *

Link snorted loudly at Little Inez's attempt to beat box, slapping his hand over his mouth he coughed to distinguish it. The girl didn't notice as she continued to try to beat box despite sounding like a dying fax machine but looking so cute. Seaweed on the other hand caught the sound, and Link's reaction. He silently raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend who looked confused. Seaweed rolled his eyes, moving to ask his baby sister could check and see if momma finished cooking. Seaweed followed her to the door before closing and locking it behind him.

Link smiled holding his arms out for his secret boyfriend forgetting the pervious moment. Seaweed immediately walked into the arms dropping his body into Link's pinning him underneath him, "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Hide your laugh."

Link sighed, "I had to be perfect, and no one perfect laughs like that. Beside I sound weird when it happens."

Seaweed rolled his eyes, "Nah. I know someone who's perfect and laughs like that."

"Who?" Link asked looking up.

"You."

Link covered his face as he turned red, "Seaweed!" he whined but his boyfriend didn't care.

"I like your laugh, don't hide it from me."


End file.
